kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Majestic Breath Oni
is the seventh episode of Kamen Rider Hibiki. It features Iori Izumi's first transformation into his Oni form, Ibuki; as well as the first appearance of his apprentice, Akira Amami. Synopsis Ibuki appears and mistakes Asumu for Hibiki's student, taking him to the sight of a battle. Asumu then joins Hibiki and Ibuki on a trip to defeat an Ittanmomen at Okukuji, where Asumu meets Ibuki's student: Akira Amami. Plot Asumu Adachi, Hitomi Mochida, Katsunori and Kiko are standing at a billboard where the accepted Jounan students are listed. First Hitomi finds herself and cheers, then Katsunori finds his number and is overjoyed, then Kiki finds her number and is super happy, then finally Asumu fins his number and they all cheer together. They all call their relatives and informs them of the good news, then they all bicycle back to their middle school and rush to their teacher Yasuko Aya to show her their acceptance letters. She congratulates them all and praises their hard work. Katsunori says it was a piece of cake for him but the others mock him as it was easy to say such things now that they had passed. Kiko says all their studying would have gone to waste if they did not get in. They all agree and laugh. Their teacher turns to Asumu and praises his one-shot try at Jounan to which he replies that he trained pretty hard for it. They cheered and laughed together. Meanwhile, Hibiki was in the midst of his training, while his Disc Animals tended to his refreshments. On his way from school, Asumu received a phone call from his mother, congratulating him on getting in to Jounan Academy. She said it was to be expected of her son and even her co-workers cheered for his success. She would be late home in the evening but told him to be patient so that they could celebrate. Asumu was going to Hibiki in the meantime so Ikuko asked her son to thank him to and say hi from her. At the Tachibana Sweet Place, Hinaka Tachibana congratulated Asumu for his achievement. Kasumi Tachibana said that Hibiki was unfortunately out and it was hard to get in touch with him during the day. Asumu asked if he was out fighting but Hibiki was just training in the mountains. Kasumi said that he was worried about Asumu which Hinaka agreed to, and then told Asumu to hurry home. A frequent customer called Yagi entered the shop, whom Kasumi greeted. Asumu asked Hinaka where Hibiki was who suspiciously looked around and told him that she would tell him some secret information. She explained the way to an old temple that the Oni used during training. Hibiki was still in his training and was performing leglifts with several rockslabs. Hinaka explained that Hibiki was training in order to be able to maintain his Oni form. Asumu asked it required just training to become an Oni, but Hinaka was unsure as it was not that easy and asked if Asumu wanted to become one. Saving people was a hard life she said as Kasumi glared at her from behind. Kasumi coughed to her sister to keep her voice down so the two went back to sipping in their tea. Ibuki was driving down a road with his motorcycle, the Tatsumaki when he received a message from his student Akira Amami, where she told him she passed the entrance exam for Jounan Academy. Asumu rushed home to change and left a voice mail to his mother that he was going to see Hibiki in the mountains. A couple was walking by a lake when the Doujiand Hime of a Ittanmomen Makamou appeared and told them their child was hungry. They ensnared the couple with their limbs and lifted them out over the lake where they squeezed the blood out of them to feed their child. Hibiki was thrilled to hear the news from Hinaka that Asumu passed his exams. She also said he was on his way to tell him in person. He said he would try to return as soon as possible so that they could celebrate the boy's achievement. Hinakas also informed him that Ibuki was close-by before hanging up the phone. Hibiki went and sat down with the old caretaker and asked what was for lunch. Ibuki had arrived at the lake and sent out a Dull Colored Snake Disc Animal to look for the Ittanmomen. Asumu was riding on a train when a pregnant woman stepped on. He noticed her state and was unsure of if he should give her his seat. A girl then came up and offered the woman her seat, while Asumu felt ashamed of his indecisiveness. In the basement of the Tachibana's, Kasumi was talking to Ibuki on the phone. Ichiro Tachibana arrived just as Ibuki was asking about him. He informed them that he had tracked down the Ittanmomen and were following them. His student was on her way to join him as well. Ichiro called her a studious girl which Ibuki said was one of her good points. The chief said that Hibiki was training nearby at Kishime Mountain, and Hinaka had already notified Hibiki of Ibuki's presence. Ibuki was unsure if Hibiki would be of any help, as the Ittanmomen was a flying creature. He then asked Kasumi when it would rain next, but she replied that it would not rain any more. Hibiki was at the same time training his Taiko drum skills. The old caretaker came up to him with tea and praised his skills. She asked if he was leaving tomorrow to which he said yes, but tonight they would have a feast. Asumu and Akira were travelling on another train now. Asumu was however asleep, so he missed his stop at Tomoegawa. At the lake, the Douji and Hime asked their child if it wanted to eat again. It flew up and around them in response. Meanwhile, Asumu woke up and realized he had misses his station and debarked as quickly as he could. He saw Akira enter a taxi and was asked by an elderly man where he was headed, and who told him that he had missed it. Ibuki kept following the Douji and Hime of the Ittanmomen, while Akira arrived near the lake. She was suddenly grabbed by her ankles by the Douji and Hime, who said that they were hungry and asked to squeeze her for a bit. As they approach the girl, Ibuki arrives with his motorcycle and severs the limbs of the Makamou. He asks if she is okay, and debarks his bike and transforms into his Oni form. The Douji and Hime starts attacking but are easily deflected by Ibuki. He grabs his Ongekikan Reppu and shoots the Hime until it explodes. Meanwhile, Asumu decides to walk to Hibiki's location. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : ** Parent Douji : Sei Ashina * : ** Parent Hime : Mitsu Murata * : * : Guest cast * : * : * : * Couple: , * Old Man: * Old Woman: Suit Actors * * * * Trivia *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 5, . DVD Releases Kamen Rider Hibiki ''volume 2 feature episodes 5-8: ''Melting Sea, Beating Soul, Majestic Breath Oni, ''Shouting Wind.''http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/hibiki.html References Category:Kamen Rider Hibiki Category:Episodes Category:New Kamen Rider Episode